


Conflict

by promptly (ghsts)



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Gladnis Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/promptly
Summary: There is to be an opening ceremony of the citadel upon completion, and Ignis is conflicted. He's happy to be home, in the former Crown City, to be with those he loves, but it's all so bittersweet that he can't seem to allow himself any enjoyment. When he crawls into bed at night, cold against Gladio's warm skin, he's so worn out that it hurts to even be held. It hurts even more that Gladio knows, and makes sure there's space between them. He keeps telling himself things will get better, will fit into place, but with each passing day he's less sure of himself





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very late submission for Gladnis week! I'm super new to the ship (and fandom, tbh) but I couldn't let it pass without writing _something_. I don't really write much anymore and I keep feeling like there was so much more I wanted out of this but my brain wasn't letting me work on it anymore. My apologies.

There's so much to do. So much work to do, and Ignis doesn't know where to start. Well, he knows they _have_ started, but he feels like he's stuck in one place and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like not being in control; of the situation, of those around him, _of himself_.

The citadel is being rebuilt, and the noise around him is deafening. It's hard enough having heightened hearing without hammers and drills going on all day and night. 

In the bid to rebuild Insomnia and create a democracy, there's tension in the air that Ignis can basically feel on his skin. Some of the more noble families are demanding spots within the democratic counsel, but Ignis isn't having it. The Amicitia family have a place, _two places_ , actually (since Ignis feels that it would be indignant to not have dear Iris on the counsel, despite her young age. After all, it is _not_ a counsel of elders – this is a new age, afterall. Gladio, being the King's Shield is given a place without so much as a thought – if anything, he's the one person who _must_ be there.

Ignis begrudgingly has taken a place; he does not _want_ one, but he promised Noc- the King, he promised the King that they would rebuild the world and break down the walls that separated the classes. So, whilst Ignis may not want to be dealing with the political state of the world, it is his duty, and he will fulfil it to his best.

Prompto of course has a place, but it's to be seen whether or not he will take his seat at the table. Ignis has talked himself raw with his younger comrade, but Prompto refuses to so much as enter the citadel, never mind the throne room. Gladio has offered to knock it out of him, but Ignis poltiely declined – he believe Prompto will come around eventually. (Hopefully.)

As for the further places on the counsel, Ignis has managed to secure Cor Leonis, the former marshal. It took some convincing, but the marshal relented when presented with the opportunity to be in charge of a new crownsguard (though Ignis isn't quite so sure they should call it 'crownsguard', as there is no longer a crown to guard, but he's sure they'll sort that out eventually).

There is to be an opening ceremony of the citadel upon completion, and Ignis is conflicted. He's happy to be home, in the former Crown City, to be with those he loves, but it's all so bittersweet that he can't seem to allow himself any enjoyment. When he crawls into bed at night, cold against Gladio's warm skin, he's so worn out that it hurts to even be held. It hurts even more that Gladio knows, and makes sure there's space between them. He keeps telling himself things will get better, will fit into place, but with each passing day he's less sure of himself.

***

A few days before the citadel re-opens and the counsel is officially establish, Ignis finds himself in one of the high towers. It was barely touched in the battles of the past, and Ignis settles down to catch his breath. He's in a bay window, his legs dangling freely in the cold air. If anyone could see him at this height they would probably think he was in danger, but really he just needs some space.

But that never happens.

“Oh, ho, ho, Gladdy Daddy would _flip_ if he saw you up here.”

Ignis hangs his head, shaking it gently. “And Gladio would throw you from this window if he heard you call him 'Gladdy Daddy'.”

There's a giggle, then some movement as Prompto settles down next to him. “He secretly loves it. He knows he's the Daddy, and you're the Mommy. Always has been, always will be.”

Ignis groans. “I am not your mother, Prompto, nor was I N- the Prince's.”

There's some silence before Prompto speaks up again. “You can say his name, you know. It's okay.”

Ignis looks up at the sky. He can't see it, of course, but the sun rays show through the darkness. He doesn't say anything. He knows that Prompto wouldn't be here without reason, so he waits for the younger man to talk.

“The more I avoid saying his name, the more I miss the sound of it,” Prompto says. He lets out a sad laugh. “Heck, I miss screaming it at him everytime he ended up on the underside of a Garulessa.”

This makes Ignis laugh. It's true. He does miss saying the Prince's name. “I do feel like we screamed his name in fear more than in casual conversation.”

“That's our King,” Prompt says. There's a sadness in his voice. A loneliness that Ignis can't even imagine.

“I am sorry,” Ignis starts, “that you never got to say-”

“Gonna stop you right there, buddy,” Prompto laughs, and he holds up a hand. He knows Ignis can't see, but the dude always knows exactly what everyone is doing. “We couldn't have two happy endings, right?” He bows his head. “At least you and Gladio worked out.” He looks up at the sky. “You guys are happy, right?”

Ignis shrugs, and he can practically feel the confusion coming from Prompto. “I don't make being in a relationship very easy,” Ignis says. “I'm not exactly at my best, I'm afraid.”

Prompto stays silent. Ignis figures he's probably unsure whether or not he should pry or not, but the older gentleman actually welcomes the intrusion.

“There's so much to do, that I fear I'm just not _there_ enough for him.”

Prompto sighs. “Iggy, dude, mom, you gotta give yourself a chance.” He nudges the blindman slightly. “We've just spent over ten years fighting the good fight, right? We won. We're allowed to have some down time!”

Ignis shakes his head. “But there's so much work to do! There's the counsel, the construction, the recruitments and charity drives, then there's the ceremony, and-”

“Iggy!” Prompto all but shouts, a slight echo bouncing off the walls of the tower. “I think that can wait, at least for now. Or let Iris and Cor take over; they're more than capable.”

Ignis' shoulders slump. “I know. I just want it to be perfect, I want our Kings to see we're doing right by them.”

“And they will,” Prompto throws an arm around his old friend's shoulder. “And if I know the King of Kings like I think I do – and I do – he'll be more pissed off that you're not letting yourself have some fun.” He swallows back. “He gave his life for us to live. That's what we need to do.”

Ignis nods. He's a little angry at himself for allowing this conversation to even take place, now. Here he is, feeling sorry for himself that his relationship is suffering by his own hands, when Prompto has spent who knows how many years with the pain of knowing he could never be with his soul mate.

“I'm sorry, Prompto. I can't imagine how you must fe-”

“Dude, we're not talking about my feelings right now,” Prompto laughs, and he removes his arm from around Ignis' shoulders. “I'm just doing my _thang_.” He makes finger-gun motions and Ignis bats them away, leaving Prompto in awe, as always, at how he always knows what's going on around him.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just kicking their heels against the brick of the tower. Before he lost his eyesight, something like this would have probably put a little fear into Ignis, but now he finds it rather cleansing. Perhaps not seeing the height from which he's sat is somewhat of a blessing.

Promptp speaks up after a while. “I'm gonna join the counsel,” he says.

“You will?”

Prompto nods. “Back when...back when I was captured, before the Crystal...Noct...” he takes a breath. “Noct said he wanted to break down the barriers and bring the world together as one. I guess it would help if you guys had a handsome Niff on your counsel.” He smirks.

“Stop smirking.” Ignis says, but he's smiling himself. “Yes. I think that's a good idea.”

***

Gladio grunts as he drops the weights to the floor. 

“I take it the new Dojo fits your liking.”

Gladio doesn't turn. “You been there long?”

Ignis is leaning against the door. “About fifteen minutes.”

Gladio chuckles. “Blind and sneaky. I like it.”

“I'm glad.”

They stay in silence as Gladio tidies the weights and gym apparatus away. He's almost done when Ignis says, “Prompto came to see me today.”

Gladio stops, and stands up. “Here?”

Ignis nods. “He's agreed to join the counsel.”

“It's about time. Not like we have a ceremony coming up.” He returns to fixing the items away. “If you've got too much to do tonight, don't worry about dinner, I can just-”

There's arms around his waist, and Gladio is shocked silent at the touch. Ignis moves so quickly sometimes that Gladio often wonders if he really _is_ blind, but then scolds himself. He puts his hands on the arms around him, just letting Ignis hold him for a few minutes. Soon, though, he can feel a wetness coming through his vest, and it's not sweat.

“Iggy,” he says, turning in the embrace. “What's wrong? Why are you-”

“I never meant to push you away,” Iggy says, and the tears are flowing freely down his face. “I let everything take precedence to you, and I never meant to.”

“Woah woah woah,” Gladio says, and he places his hands on either side of his lover's face. “I never felt any of that.”

“You...you didn't?” 

Gladio smiles, and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Ignis' cheeks. “Never.” He pulls him in close, wrapping his arms around the more slender man. “You're a perfectionist. If anyone knows that, I do.”

Ignis laughs gently against Gladio's chest.

“You're just working too hard, and I'm gonna say was Noct would say - _give it a rest_.”

Ignis pulls away slightly. “You said his name.”

Gladio shrugs, squeezing Ignis' shoulders gently. “It doesn't hurt as much,” he says. “Well, it does, but...Noct would probably be pissed if we weren't using his name and just calling him The Prince or The King of Kings.”

Ignis chuckles. “He would, wouldn't he.”

They stand in silence once more, this time wrapped around one another. It's been so long since they were this close, despite living together, sharing a bed, sharing a _life_. It feels like home once again. _At last._

“Tell you what,” Gladio says, finally straightening up and stretching. “How about I shower and we go out for dinner. My treat.”

Ignis smiles. “I think I'll join you.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow. “I'm really sweaty...”

Ignis smirks. “My favourite.”


End file.
